1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching molded plastic ends to cylindrical composite cans or other cylindrical bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the pertinent prior art in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Letters Patent: 1,433,251; 1,439,609; 1,448,026; 1,540,321; 2,042,733; 2,101,291; 2,272,073; 2,445,214; 2,531,914; 2,546,926; 2,760,551; 2,788,834; 3,052,926; 3,111,063; 3,128,215; 3,144,495; 3,144,495; 3,191,223; 3,216,874; 3,220,908; 3,245,858; 3,297,504; 3,316,135; 3,332,209; 3,333,571; 3,359,610; 3,424,343; 3,437,343; 3,475,243; 3,494,817; 3,499,068; 3,523,355; 3,607,581; 3,669,809; 3,701,708; 3,708,375; 3,712,771; 3,726,748; 3,735,896; 3,788,029; 3,791,894; 3,908,572; 3,960,624; 4,095,390; 4,198,901; 4,226,652; Re. 25,302; Re. 29,448.
None of the prior art uncovered in the search disclosed a method and apparatus which includes flame treatment in the spin welding operation.